I Dare You To Have Sex
by Ishipfourtris146
Summary: No war, so Will is still alive, it is five months after initiation and Tris and Four STILL haven't had sex. Tris is hoping to work up the courage to do so at the hardcore truth or dare party, where the dares and truths always involve something sexual. Will she go? Will they finally have sex?
1. Chapter 1

**First Story so please don't be too Harsh. Tell me if you want something specific to happen. No promises, but I will take your opinion into account. Hope you Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Tris POV**

"TRIS! TRIIIISSS!" I groan, then jerk awake.

"What? Chris?! What happened?!" I say urgently "Has someone been hurt?"

"No!" Christina squealed, her eyes wide with terror. "It's 10:00 am. We only have 4 hours to take you shopping AND get you ready for the party!" I just stared at her with disbelief that she would get so worked up over something like that. Then I groaned, and sank back into my pillows. I knew that I had already said I would go, but I just wasn't in the mood to do a bunch of dirty dare's thought up by Zeke and Uriah.

"Maybe another time Chris, I'm too tired." (I also didn't feel like being her dress up doll today.)

"Four will be there." She said in a sing song voice. I turn away from her, trying to hide my expression.

"So? I see Four all the time. We're dating remember?"

"Oh come onnnnn! You guys have been together since initiation. THAT'S ALMOST 5 MONTHS! Don't tell me you haven't fantasized about doing it with him, even if you are afraid of sex." I rolled onto my back, letting out a huff of breath in the process. The truth is I really did want something more to happen between us. It wasn't so much that I was scared of sex, I was scared about messing up, or being bad. I had been hoping to use the truth or dare party as an excuse. But once again, I was chickening out.

"I just don't know how to do any of it Chris." I said helplessly. "What if he breaks up with me after we have sex, because I wasn't as good as he thought I would be?"

"You keep forgetting that HE'S a virgin too. He is just as inexperienced as you. Also, the game is a great excuse to have some casual sex, because even if you end up having sex (which I doubt because the dare's don't usually go that far) but even if you do, there won't be any pressure to do well because it will just be a dare!" I think about that for a second. I suppose it's true.

"Does it hurt?" I say very childishly.

"Honestly? Yes. But it's not that bad. Plus the pain goes away after like a minute. From there it just feels really, REALLY good!" Her eyes leave mine, becoming glazed over.

"Thinking about the first time you did it with Will?" I say teasingly. She blushes, then her face returns to the look of shock she first had when I woke up.

"Come on! We have to go!" She shrieks. Then, practically dragging me out of bed, she races me to the first store, not even bothering to let me change out of my PJ's. I don't even bother to protest anymore. I figured she is probably right. I should just go to the party and see what happens.

After hours of shopping my feet ache. But I have a lacy red push up bra and matching thong, tight red booty shorts, a miniskirt that would basically show my butt if I tried to bend over and a lacy black crop top. Christina pulls me in front of a mirror and begins to pluck and shape my eyebrows. After finishing, she applies some very light and natural looking makeup and the pulls me in front of a mirror. "Voila!" She says happily. I look in the mirror and have to admit I really like what I see. I am no longer the skinny abnegation girl who looked like she was 12. Over the past 5 months I filled out, getting hips and a satisfyingly large chest. I grew taller too. Now I could almost be described as willowy. My eyes got bigger too, making my face have a soft and almost sexy look about them. I no longer feel ashamed about my appearance. I hug Christina, whispering in her ear, "It's perfect, thank you so much." She smiles understandingly. Then starts working on my clothes. Nearly half an hour later, we are officially late to the party. None the less, I have on my red lingerie, my booty shorts, my skirt and top, a pair of red pumps, and a red leather jacket. We are ready. Christina looks amazing too (as usual). We smile at each other. Then we leave my apartment.

 **Tobias POV**

When Tris walks in with Christina I have to make a seriously large effort to pick my jaw up from the floor. She looks so beautiful, I don't even know what to do with myself when she see's me, smiles and then begins to walk over. "Tr -Tr -Tris, I stammer, you look..." I couldn't even finish, but she gets the idea. She smiles. Looping her arms around my waist, she fits her mouth to mine. When she breaks away, she says,

"You look amazing too Tobias," she says letting out a tinkling laugh that I can barely hear over the thumping of the music. "I wish they would turn that noise off so we can get on with the party." She says. Just then, Zeke jumps onto the table and turns off the music. Everyone groans and Zeke says,

"Alright everyone you know the drill, if I you aren't one of my close friends, GET THE FUCK OUT!" Grumbling, the crowd leaves until it is just me, Tris, Will, Marlene, Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Shauna and Christina. We sit in a circle in the living room and Zeke rubs his hands together mischievously.

 **Tris POV**

"Who will be my first victim?" Zeke stares around the circle. I averted my eyes. I must have looked really nervous because he practically screams "TRIS!" I jump. Then stare at him wide eyed.

"Oh my god, don't look so worried. I'll go easy on you since your going first." He says easily. I nod tightly.

"Fine then Zeke, I choose dare." Uriah looks extremely disappointed, he was clearly getting ready to yell pansycake at the top of his lungs.

"Alright Tris my fine feminine friend, I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four." Tobias, who was glaring at Zeke for the 'fine feminine friend' comment, clearly hadn't taken in what the dare was. Slowly, he begins to register what Zeke said. A bright red flush creeps up his face. But not mine. Maybe it was because a had a couple shots before we started the game, but I don't feel awkward at all.

"Okay." I say lightly. Then, grabbing Tobias by the hand, I guide him into the closet, and shut the door.

"We don't have to do anything." He mutters, but before he can say anything else, I press my lips to his, silencing him. Lacing my fingers together behind his neck, I straddle him and begin sucking on his lower lip. He shivers. I use my tongue to circle his lips, asking for entrance. He gladly gives it to me and I begin massaging his tongue with mine. He let's out a little sigh and I move to his jawline. I kiss his jaw until I reach his earlobe and begin to suck on it gently. He groans softly. I could tell he was trying not to. I make my way down his neck and bite him gently, just above his collarbone. Still kissing his chest, I tug on the hem of his shirt asking to remove it. He quickly pulls it off and throws it aside. I lean to his ear and whisper, "Well isn't someone a little eager?" I make sure my lips brush his ear. He moans softly, I don't think he can muster the words to reply. His hands, which have been on my hips this whole time gently squeeze me. I realize that I really don't want them there anymore. I take his hands and slide them under my shirt and over my bra. He stares at me, wide eyed. I feel a bulge underneath me and I smile. I crush my lips to his, running my fingers through his hair. I don't even know what came over me, I just let me body take over. I slowly began gyrating my hips, creating a friction between his crotch and bulge becomes bigger. He moans again, much louder this time. 5, 4 3, 2, 1! The closet door flung open. For a moment, Tobias and I just sat there frozen. Then, all of our friends began howling with laughter. I became aware that Tobias' hands were still in my shirt and that he was not even wearing a shirt. My face turned bright red and I quickly stood up. Trying to compose myself I straightened my shirt and walked out of the closet. Tobias retrieved his shirt, and followed. Like me, he looked extremely embarrassed but also very happy. To quiet my friends, I yell

"SHUT UP... Now before I give any personal challenges I want to dare everyone to stay here overnight." They all murmur in ascent. "Okay, great. Uri, Candor or Dauntless?"

"DAUNTLESS, I'M NO PANSYCAKE!" Everyone groans, but I smile, wondering if he ever runs out of energy.

"Okay, I dare you to take Marlene's pants off, WITH your mouth only. Marlene, you can put them back on after." Uriah groans,

"Does she have to put them back on?" Marlene giggles. While he's taking her pants off his face and lips touch her crotch a lot. I'm pretty sure it wasn't an accident.

"Alright my big bro," Uriah says turning to Zeke. "Are you a pansycake or not?"

"Dare," Zeke replies, rolling his eyes.

"I dare you to give Will a strip tease, IN THE CAFETERIA!" Uriah shouts. Zeke's smile turns devilish. He grabs Will by the hand and yells over his shoulder,

"Who want's to come with me?!" Everyone stands up, but Will wrenches his hand out of Uriah's saying, "WAIT! I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!" He stares at Christina, hoping she will get him out of this, but she is just trying to suppress her giggles, looking extremely eager for the humiliation to begin.

"Sorry Will, you can either comply with the dare or lose an article of clothing." Uriah shouts over the laughter. Will turns bright red and mutters mutinously, but allows himself to be dragged to the cafeteria. Will sits on a table, and waits for Zeke to start. Zeke smiles seductively.

"Just try to relax Will baby." Will gives him the middle finger. Suddenly someone put's on the music, and Zeke begins.

 **Hope you liked it! SO what do you think should happen? Any ideas for truth or dare?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hi Guys, hope you like it. Per request, Tris gives Uriah a boner (then get's slapped by Marlene) Give me more suggestions if you want something specific to happen. (But no promises)**

 **Zeke POV**

The cafeteria is full of people, since it is lunchtime. Someone puts on "I'm sexy and I know it," and I gradually begin to take off my shirt. Once it is off I begin moving my hips and circling my shirt over my head like it's a lasso. I throw it at Will, hitting him in the face. He just throws it on the ground angrily. I point at him, then crook my finger, motioning him to come to me. He shakes his head violently, so I go to him. I spread his legs and put the palm of my hand on his chest, forcing him to lie back on the table. I take off my shorts so I am just in my boxers and cover his face with them. Finally the song ends. Will looks half furious, half mortified. I look around. Almost everyone if recording me and Will, except Tris and a few others, who are banging their fists on the floor and practically crying with laughter. I retrieve my clothes and walk back to the apartment. Slowly, everyone else follows. When we are back, I target Marlene. We can't do repeats of people until everyone else has gone, otherwise I would try to embarrass Uri again.

"Marlene, I dare you to-"

"Wait I don't even get to choose truth or dare?" She says indignantly.

"Fine, candor or dauntless?" I say.

"Dauntless," she says happily, settling herself into Uriah's lap.

"Don't get to comfy, I say waggling my finger. I dare you to french Will until I tell you to stop." Marlene's smile instantly disappears.

"WHY AM I THE ONE ALWAYS USED IN THESE DARE'S?!" Will fumes. Uriah's hands are balled into fists. Marlene shrugs after a few seconds and just takes off her sweater.

 **3 hours later**

 **Tris POV**

After another 3 hours I am down to my underwear and bra, my shorts, and my top. Most of the guys are down to their underwear as well, but most of the girls still have their shirts on, just not their pants. I am the next to lose my shirt. I choose truth and Will asked me to tell them Tobias' (or Four's) real name. Without even thinking I shed my shirt. For a moment there is silence. Then Uriah says "Damn" and I notice that most of the guys are staring at my chest. Uriah even has a boner. Wow, that is so awkward. The girls quickly slap their boyfriends and Lynn just scowls at each of them in turn. Tobias is clenching and unclenching his fists, glaring at everyone (particularly Uriah), but I lay a hand on his arm and he looks at me. His eyes drift down to settle on my breasts. I raise my eyebrows and give him a look and he quickly turns his head away. I pull his ear down to mine and whisper,

"You can look all you want when we're alone." He tries to hide the smile that just slid onto his face. "Whoa, Tris what did you say to him to make him smile!?" Lynn exclaims in surprise. We both blush a little, but then Lynn changes the subject. "Anyway it's my turn. Christina, I dare you to go to second base with Tris for ten minutes, while all of us watch." I look at Tobias, checking to see if this is okay with him. He smiles and gestures to go ahead. Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see Christina doing the same with Will. We both grin at each other and start making out. All the guys whistle appreciatively, earning another slap from their girlfriends. My back hits the floor and Christina is on top of me and we are both touching each others boobs. Honestly, I just think this is extremely funny. Kissing Christina isn't unpleasant, but I feel absolutely nothing, the same with touching her. I can tell she feels the same. After ten minutes, we break apart. "Four is a very lucky guy. You are quite the expert Tris."

"Will is quite the lucky one as well." We both laugh, give each other a quick hug, then go to sit back down with our boyfriends, who both have ridiculously silly smiles on their faces. As I drop into Tobias' lap, I can feel how hard he is beneath me. He whispers in my ear, "that, was one of the sexiest things I have ever seen." I blush deeply, but no one notices because at that moment, Chris says

"Alright Shauna, truth or dauntless," she says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Dauntless," Shauna decides after a minute of deliberation. Big mistake Shauna, I think to myself as Christina breaks into a really wide smile.

"Go to the bathroom and give Uriah a blowjob," She says. Zeke, Marlene, Uriah and Shauna all turn purple. Shauna clearly doesn't want to, but she is down to her underwear and bra. I suppose Christina realizes this and decides that she doesn't want to stoop to that level, so she says,

"Actually, I'll change it to Zeke." All four of them relax at this and Shauna pulls Zeke into the bathroom. We all press our ears to the door. After a minute, we hear Zeke moaning really loudly and all try to stifle our laughter. They don't come out for another TEN MINUTES. We had decided to stop listening and let them have their fun in peace. We took another couple of shots and by the time they got out, Zeke had a huge smile on his face, but it was 2 am. We decide to go to sleep and start again tomorrow, because it was a weekend. Christina whispers something to Zeke, he looks at her for a second and then says "FINE" in an annoyed way. "OOOKAY everyone, here are the sleeping arrangements; Me and Shauna in my room, Tris and Four in the guest room and you guys, he gestures at Will, Chris, Uri and Mar, can share the two sofas. Lynn, you didn't bring a date sooo, figure it out."

"Actually, I can't come tomorrow, I have something to do, so I'm going to go home." Lynn says. We all say bye to her and then change into the PJ's we brought with us (except me, I have something else in mind). As I go into the guest room, I silently thank Christina. I know she whispered to Zeke to give me and Tobias the guest room, Which would usually go to Uriah and Marlene.

 **Tobias POV**

When I close the door to the guest room and turn around, I see Tris lying in bed waiting for me. I smile. I pull on some sweatpants, because I don't want to make her uncomfortable and I slide into bed with her. She props herself up on one elbow and looks at me. God she's so beautiful. Smart too. She's just... perfect. She says something and I snap out of it. "Sorry, what?" I say. She rolls her eyes playfully and says

"I said, that was more fun then I expected. I never knew that Lynn had a sex fantasy about Eric once." I smile and nod. She then says, "This might just be me, but I really don't feel tired, do you?"

"No, I don't feel that tired either." I answer honestly. Her eyes sparkle. She says,

"I was hoping you would say that." then she throws the covers off the bed. I didn't realize it before, because I am so used to her sleeping fully clothed, but she isn't wearing anything except her red bra and... a red thong. I gape at her and she smiles seductively. She then gets on top of me and starts kissing me fearlessly and fiercely, just like she did in the closet.

 **Tris POV**

I think it was the alcohol that helped the most. I'm not drunk, but my nerves are gone.

I also had a feeling that my body knew what it was doing and as long as I trusted it, I would be fine. I don't planning on having sex with him tonight, because it didn't feel romantic at all, but I just felt like taking our relationship a step farther. As I kiss him, I let his hands slide up to my chest again. I don't take my bra off, but I put his hands in my bra. He moans softly. I move from his lips, to his neck, and finally, to his stomach. His abs are kind of amazing. I run my hands down them gently, then remove his pants. Has has an erection. I put my hand on the inside of his thigh and very slowly, slide it up to his underwear. I feel him getting harder underneath my hand. He groans again, much louder this time. I slowly kiss my way down to his underwear, which I take off with my teeth. He watches me do this and his eyes widen. A second later, so do mine. He is huge. I don't know how I'm possibly expected to ever fit him inside me. But I shake off the worry. After all, that is not what we are doing here. I lightly lick his testicles a few times. "Tris" Tobias moans so loudly, I am sure the others can hear. But I don't care. I lick my way up his penis, and put him in my mouth. I massage his testicles lightly as I do this. Then I swirl my tongue just around the tip, flicking it lightly. He can't get enough. He is bucking his hips, having no control anymore. His eyes are filled with lust, as he begs me to finish him off. I comply. Still massaging him, I suck him and then begin to rub his length, very quickly. I know he is going to ejaculate soon, so I plunge him deep into my mouth and I swallow, knowing he will feel my throat tighten around him. "FUCK!" He screams. Then, he explodes. I drink it all. It pretty much tastes like flour and salt. He is panting loudly, his eyes still as wide as dinner plates. I crawl to the top of the bed again and lay my head on Tobias' chest. "Tris, that was amazing." He says

"I'm glad you liked it, I said smiling." He smiled back. "And you know what else?"

He says. "No, what?"

"I think I'm finally ready to fall asleep." With that, we both fell asleep.

 **Again, feel free to give suggestions. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm starting with a disclaimer because I never put that in (major face palm moment) But anyway, all rights go to Veronica Roth**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Christina POV**

I knock on the door of the guest room. No answer. I peek my head in and see Tris sleeping with her head on Four. I am pretty sure he is naked. I spent my whole night cuddling with Will, which was really nice. I was the first to wake up. I really wanted to re-apply mine and Tris' makeup. After doing mine, I went to wake Tris. Her and Four are SUCH a cute couple. I really hope they get married. I don't want to freak Four out, knowing that I'm in the same room as him while he's naked. So I gently shake Tris awake, then cover her mouth because I know she is about to let out a dissatisfied groan at being woken up. Her eyes snap open, but when she see's it's only me, she relaxes. "What is it?" She whispers quietly.

"We need to redo your makeup and then you need to tell me about what you did last night." She sighs, but slips compliantly out of the bed, being careful not to pull the blanket off Four's lower half. She pulls on the red booty shorts that I got her and we tip toe out of the room. As we go into the bathroom, I can't contain myself anymore.

"So?! How was it?!" I squeal shrilly.

"It didn't happen." She says. I can tell that my face falls. "I sort of gave him a blow job." She says, her eyes sparkling. My excitement returns. "Tell me every detail of what you did to him. How big is he? Did he like it?" She grinned mischievously.

"He's like really big, I'd say ten or eleven inches." I squeal nervously.

"Tris, you realize that when you actually do have sex, that's probably gonna hurt really bad." She shrugs unconcernedly. "I'm impressed Tris. Anyway go back to what you were saying." Most people would probably find it weird that we talk about stuff like this, but hey, what are friends for? I shared all that stuff with her when I first had sex with Will.

Tris smiled again.

"I actually think he liked it a lot. I was kissing him, and then I took his pants off, then his boxers off with my teeth." I whistle.

"He must have loved that."

"Yea I think he did." She admitted, grinning despite herself.

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked her curiously. Even though I didn't mind giving Will blow jobs or hand jobs, it wasn't extremely enjoyably for me. I knew for a fact that most girls thought it was just really boring and annoying. But it looked to me like Tris felt different. Especially when she said, "It was one of the best times of my life. I think I finally figured out how to get over my fear of intimacy."

"Really?" I said. "How?" She sighed,

"Well, I know that most of me is just nervous I won't do well, but I think a little part of me has always been scared that someone strong like him could, you know... overpower me and force me to do something I didn't want to do." I nodded. I completely understood this feeling. It had nothing to do with her not trusting Four, it's just that sometimes guys get a little carried away, or don't understand when you tell them to stop.

"I used to be scared of that too." I confess. "But when I first started doing stuff with Will and he stopped whenever I wanted, I knew that I could always trust him to listen to me."

She nodded as well. "Yea, that's kind of how I feel now. I mean, I'm still a little nervous, but not scared." I smile, just having thought of something.

"Wait wait wait! You only have six fears now. Right?" Tris looks at me puzzled

"I guess. I mean, I would have to go through my fear landscape to check but-"

"And he only has Four fears." I practically shout.

"Shhhhhh not so loud, I told you that in confidence." She says frantically.

"But don't you see? This is perfect! Your ship name is TEN!" I scream. She stops shushing me and smiles.

"Ten? I like it." Now can you just do whatever it is you plan on doing to my face so that we can go bring breakfast back for everyone else?" She says very exasperatedly. But I know she's secretly really happy on the inside. Once we have an acceptable amount of clothes on and I am satisfied with Tris' makeup, we race to the cafeteria, grab some food and come back.

 **Tris POV**

When we get back it is almost 11am. Everyone has woken up except Tobias. Zeke was about to go in and pour water on him, but I silently take the bucket from him shaking my head. His smile disappears. "Let me do it." I whisper in his ear. His smile reappears.

"Okay Tris, but remember, I'll know whether you've done it or not." He says, waggling a finger at me. I don't say anything, just trot into the room and close the door behind me.

 **Tobias POV**

Tris is shaking me awake. I am about to ask her what's wrong but then she points to a bucket of water (probably ice cold) on the floor. I mouth 'Zeke?' and she nods. Then she whispers in my ear, so quietly I can barely hear "Dunk your head in the water and I'll splash the rest on the bed. Then make noises like you just woke up. I nod and plunge my head into the water. As expected it was freezing. I pull on a pair of shorts and get back in the bed. Tris then dumps the rest on the bed and I pretend to splutter awake. Everyone bursts into the room laughing. I'm laughing too, because Tris and I fooled them. "So, should we start from the beginning, or keep our clothes off?" All the boys instantly voted for clothes off, so we went to the living room still half naked. Shauna says

"Can I go first?" We all nod and she says "Tris, candor of dauntless?"

"Ummmm Dauntless." The dares are always funny and more fun.

"Okay Trissypoo, spend 7 minutes in heaven with Uriah." I quickly lose my booty shorts and glare at Shauna. All the guys are staring at my but and I blush. Fortunately, Tobias was in the bathroom during those awkward seconds when many of the girls snapped their fingers in front of their boyfriends eyes. Zeke said "Niiiicce Bootaaayyy Trissypoo" Making Shauna regret her decision. Marlene glares at Shauna as well. Who smiles apologetically saying, "I need to get back at Uriah somehow, he took a picture of me and Zeke under the blankets and we look naked in it." She says flushing red. I laugh loudly. "We should make that the picture on the happy new year cards which I was planning to send to everyone in the Dauntless compound" Tobias had just come in and looked confused. We all laugh at his expression. He sit's down next to me and I scoot into his lap. "Alright Four, Truth or Dare?" I ask giggling.

"He give's me a swift peck on the lips and whispers, "Dare."

"I dare you... to go to the chasm, yell 'WHO WAN'T TO GO OUT WITH ME?' and whoever come's up to you first, pants them and runaway. Also, you can't put any clothes on. Stay in your underwear." He rolls his eyes then asks us who want's to come with him. We all stand up saying that we wouldn't miss it for the world.

Chapter 6

 **Uriah POV**

I felt kind of bad for Four when he went into the Chasm and everyone started pointing and laughing at him. Some people even took pictures. He turned a light shade of green but then raced to the center and screamed at the top of his lungs, '"WHO WANT'S TO GO OUT WITH ME?!" A bunch of girls started to rush forward but surprisingly, the first person who reached him was Drew. He stumbled to Four and... KISSED HIM! I was so not expecting that. Four pushed him away with a look of disgust and then pulled down his pants AND his underwear. We all looked away. Not even the horniest teenager would want a piece of that. We all ran back to the apartment laughing.

"That, was, the best, dare, EVER! TRIS, HOW DID, YOU EVEN, THINK, OF, THAT?!" I said, collapsing to the floor. We all settled ourselves back in the apartment. Four smiles. Then looks around at us trying to pick who to humiliate. His eyes land on Zeke. "Zeke, I dare you to French everyone in the room (except me and Tris) for at least 30 seconds and you have to mean it. Zeke smiles and everyone chuckles nervously.

 **Tris POV**

Surprisingly, Zeke runs at me first. He gives me a quick peck on the cheek just to show brotherly affection, then makes out with EVERYONE in the room. Even though Tobias told him not too, Zeke approaches him. Tobias quickly backs away.  
"AWW come on Four, show me why Tris likes you so much. Or are you SCARED?" I see Tobias' face harden. He glances at me to see if I am okay with this and I nod cheerfully. He then grabs Zeke's shirt and starts kissing him. I kinda think that Zeke got into it, I mean Tobias is a really good kisser. Then they break apart and Zeke has a look of shock on his face which we all laugh at. Zeke says "Trissypoo is a lucky girl." Then walks back to Shauna. I resettle myself on Tobias' lap and whisper into his ear "After seeing that, my underwear is soaked." I feel him stiffen and his hands, which were on my hips, squeeze me very tightly. I smile innocently at him. Just then Zeke claps his hands together and says, "Okay Uriah my big baby bro, candor or -"

"Dauntless" Uriah finishes the sentence for him. Zeke grins.

"I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Tris." There was silence in the room. Tobias glared at Zeke as if he would like nothing more than to strangle him. Uriah and I couldn't refuse, we were both down to our underwear I still had my bra on but I didn't want to. I gave Tobias a swift kiss on the lips, and headed to the closet. I saw Uriah do the same with Marlene. We shut the door and sit there in silence. For some reason I laugh. Uriah stares at me like I'm crazy. Which gives me an idea. I point at him and start singing,

"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe." I keep singing, laughing at him. He starts smiling too and begins singing with me. After about 3 minutes we are both singing at the top of our lungs. We are both falling on the floor laughing. We start singing again just as the closet door is pulled open. Everyone looks at us with surprise, then they all break into smiles. I see Mar and Tobias and they both look relieved. Uriah jumps back onto the couch, making it creak under his weight. Once he had settled himself properly he said, "Will my main man, you know the question!" Will looks really nervous. "Dauntless?" He says with a question in his voice. Uriah's impartial expression vanishes as his evil grin re-appears on his face. "Lick at least a tablespoon of salt off of Four's abs." We all start laughing at the look of horror on Will and Tobias' face. It was really disgusting to watch. Tobias went to wash his stomach and Will was gagging profusely.

 **2 hours later**

 **Tobias POV**

Zeke lost. He choose truth and we asked what his dirtiest sex fantasy was about Shauna. He turned bright red and removed his underwear. "Alright everyone, should we go get some lunch?" I say, still chuckling. Everyone agree's and we all begin to move to the cafeteria. Tris slips her hand into mine and I smile. I squeeze her hand gently and kiss her on the forehead. I push her hair away from her ear and whisper to her,

"Can I meet you there? I have something to take care of first." She looks up at me, gives me a quick peck on the cheek, then runs ahead to talk to Christina. I run to our apartment, I have to hurry otherwise she will come looking for me and find my surprise.

 **Hey I know that this chapter was kind of long so thanks for sticking with it. Coming attractions:** **The FourTris sex scene is coming in a big big way, so hang on for it. Also, I'm on break so I have a bunch of time to write stuff right now. I'm probably going to post the next chapter later today! OR at the very least sometime tomorrow. So hurry up and give me those ideas for the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, as promised I'm updating today. I didn't get any requests *singular tear* sooo I hope you like it!**

 **Tris POV**

I'm eating my dauntless cake but then Uriah steals it from me. I grab Christina's burrito and throw it at him. It hits him square in the face and he yells

"FOOD FIGHT!" The entire cafeteria is soon thick with flying food. Christina grabs my hand laughing, then pulls me into the hallway. We are both covered in food. I look at her quizzically, asking her what she wanted to talk about. Still looking at me, she asks,

"So what are you doing with Four today?" I smile.

"I don't know."

"Well take these just in case," she says forcing birth control pills into my hand. "Also, we have to get you some new lingerie and get you cleaned off AND do your makeup. So we better get started."

1 hour later

"Chris, I have to go, I said I would meet Four." I say nervously, staring at my watch.

"I'm almost done, we just need to figure out what you're going to wear over you lingerie."

"Can't I just wear some pant's and a shirt?" I whine. Her eyes light up.

"I know what you should do, you should wear one of his shirts! Just make sure it covers what your wearing underneath." She says with a wink. I smile, I have on a black push up bra, black thong and garters with black stockings that reach about mid thigh. I slip on a pair of black high heels, then one of Tobias' shirts, which I normally sleep in. Luckily, Chris and Will got an apartment that is joined with mine and Tobias'. So I just slip through that entrance, straight into my apartment. I shut the door behind me and gasp.

There is Tobias, looking gorgeous as usual, still covering the bed in rose petals. I run up to him and press my mouth to his.

"I hope it doesn't seem like I'm pushing you to do anything, I just wanted to be romantic." He whispers into my hair. I shake my head, trying to fight tears.

"No, it's perfect. I love you so much Tobias."

"I love you too, more then anything in the world." I push him onto the bed, smelling the roses all around us. I quickly tug off his pants and start to pull off his underwear when he shakes his head mischievously.

"Your turn." He grins. I didn't think I could ever be excited for something like this, but I am. I lie back onto the bed and pull my shirt off. His eyes grow wide, staring at my garters. "You like?" I ask.

"I LOVE." He answers. He brings his mouth to mine, kissing down my neck and reaching my bra. He looks at me, asking for permission to remove it. I give him a quick nod and his fingers fumble with the clasps.

"God Tris, how do you put these on everyday?" He asks, his eyes pleading for me to help him. I laugh and remove it for him. For a second, he just stares at my chest, then begins to massage my breasts. It feels so good. He begins to slowly suck on my breast, flicking the tip with his tongue. I moan in pleasure, trying not to cry out. He does the same with my other breast and can't contain the cry that slips from my lips. He stops, grinning at me. I need to feel him on me again, I NEED HIM. He kisses his way down my stomach, spreading my legs. He teasingly removes my underwear. "Tobias," I say in between gasps. He kisses my inner thigh and I can't take anymore. "TOBIAS!" I scream. He needs to go faster, this is torture for me. But he just smiles and continues kissing me. Finally, my underwear is off. He takes his tongue and circles my clit. I am grabbing the sheets, twisting them in my hands, I want him to just stay there forever. Then he begins to suck on my clit and inserts two fingers inside me. I can't hold on any longer. I let out a yell. After ten minutes or so, I orgasm and I am now in a state of pure bliss. I am sweating and panting, just like Tobias was last night. He is smiling at me and I smile back. I clutch him to my chest and roll over, so that I am on top of him. He looks at me, expecting me to remove his underwear, but I do not. I lie on top of then whisper in his ear,

"Beg when you want more." He moans, knowing what is coming. But I have to tease him, it is part of the fun. I kiss him, lightly biting his lower lip. I run my fingers over his chest as I kiss his neck, sucking on it. He will have a hickey later, but I don't think he minds. I lick his chest. He moans loudly. I am running my hands over his shoulder blades, pressing him to me as I rub my breasts against his chest. I sigh, it feels so good. Clearly he feels the same way as he gets harder underneath me. I put one of my hands in his underwear and on his hip bone, but I still refuse to take it off. He moans again, but he's not begging yet. I bring my lips to the inside of his knee and kiss my way up his inner thigh. He bucks his hips, but I do not comply. I won't until he begs. I get on top of him, rubbing my crotch over his underwear. It feels just as good for me as it does for him, but I don't let him know. I contain the moan which was about to escape from me. He can't keep it in though, especially when he feels my wetness through his underwear. "TRIS" He screams. But I only smile at him.

"You know what to do if you want more Tobias." I say evilly. But he doesn't reply. I can tell he's trying to be tough. So how do I respond? I take off his underwear, Turning around, I begin grazing his penis with my fingers, so lightly that it is not nearly enough to satisfy anyone.

"Tris, please," Tobias whimpers behind me. I smile.

"Did you say something?"

"PLEASE!" He screams so loudly that the entire compound must have heard.

"Please what Tobias? I have absolutely no idea what you want." I smile coyly.

"Please give me an orgasm!" He yells. I snake my fingers over his thighs and lick his body so close to his penis and testicles, but not quite touching them. I reply to him.

"So are you begging me to give you and orgasm? If so, you have to say that exact sentence."

"Tris, please, I am begging you to give me an orgasm." He pleaded. I smile, then plunge him into my mouth. I turn around so that my vagina no longer is in his face. I swirl his tip around my mouth, massaging it hard with my tongue. He tries to buck his hips but I hold him down. He is screaming my name now. I know he needs me just as much as I need him. A moment later, he explodes. He is still gasping my name, telling me he loves me. I reply, "I love you too Tobias, more then you will ever know." But being near him is no longer enough. Not even if I press against him so that there is no space left. It's just not enough. I need him inside me, merged with me. I climb on top of him and begin grinding against him. He places his hands on my hips, running his hands up my body like I am a work of art. It is not greedy. It is not for his pleasure. It is to tell me how beautiful I am on the inside and out. It is to let me know how much he appreciates my beauty. I am enjoying myself so much. As he get's harder again, I orgasm all over his penis, lubricating it. I roll underneath him, so he is on top of me. I want to make sure he want's this as well though. "Tobias, will you have sex with me?" His eyes look at me with love and caring, but also with a need. A need that I know shows in my eyes as well.

"Yes," he says simply. But then his face falls. "Tris, we don't have protection." I smile at him. "It's okay, Christina gave me the pill this morning." His look of concern vanishing, he smiles at me, loving once again.

"I really don't want to hurt you Tris, please tell me if I do and we can stop." I nod, preparing myself. I know he is big, I know it will hurt. But I don't care. Right now I need this more then anything I have ever needed. He gently inserts himself in me and I feel a twinge of pain which spreads up to my abdomen. But it is definitely less painful then other things I have experienced. Maybe it's because I use tampons. Maybe it's because I broke my hymen during initiation. All I know is that he needs to move faster inside me.

"Faster," I moan.

"Tris, are you sure?" He still looks concerned

"Faster, it's okay." I put my hand on his cheek and he puts his hand over my hand. He soon complies, pushing into me as fast and hard as he can possibly go. We are both moaning, I have never felt anything like this. It feels so good. I feel so close to him, so connected, so alert. I roll on top of him, placing my hands on his chest, going up and down, up and down. Then at the exact same time, we both orgasm. I fall into the pillows beside him. We just look at each other for a second. "Is it terrible that I really just need to sleep now?" I say in a voice that doesn't even begin to express how tired I suddenly feel. Tobias looks at me with the same tired expression. With that, we both fall into a very deep sleep.

The next day

 **Tobias POV**

Zeke is grinning at me from across the table. "What?" I say, realizing how defensive I sound.

"You're glowing." He says simply. I look at him, confused. "You have the 'I just had sex' glow." He says grinning. "So? How was it?" I smile, slipping back into the memories of yesterday. "Wow, that good huh?" Zeke says curiously. I begin to focus on him again.

"The best anyone could ever have." I am still smiling. Then suddenly I leap to my feet. Zeke jumps in surprise. He stares at me like I am a lunatic. "What the hell man?" He says. I don't say anything except, "I NEED TO FIND CHRISTINA!" Zeke looks at me puzzled. "What? Why?" I don't reply, I just run off looking for her.

 **Christina POV**

Four practically runs me over. Straightening up, he says, "I know this is kind of last minute, but I need some advice on jewelry." I smile slowly spreads onto my face.

"How soon do you need it?"

"Tonight."

 **Tris POV**

I haven't heard from Tobias all day. I'm not the clingy girlfriend type but I mean, COME ON! We just had sex for the first time and now he's not even answering my calls! I just wanted to talk to him about initiation, because it's coming up in 7 months and Max asked me to help train the transfer initiates. He usually answers my calls after the first time I call him. So there are only two explanations; 1. He's in some kind of trouble or 2. He's avoiding me. I highly doubt it's the first one. So why was he avoiding me? Was he going to break up with me? Was I that bad at sex? I feel really upset all of a sudden. All the confidence that I had built over the past five months melting away. This is exactly what I was afraid would happen. I feel sick. What if he found someone else that was better at sex then me? What if he was with them right now and that was why he wasn't answering my calls? Then I shook my head. Be reasonable Tris, Tobias wouldn't do that to you, I said to myself. I needed to clear my head, and get rid or these thoughts. I went back to the apartment to take a shower, then get changed for dinner.

2 hours later

I was sitting with Lynn, Chris, Will Uriah, Marlene, Zeke and Shauna, still waiting for Tobias to show up. He usually meets me in the cafeteria, but it is about to close in 20 minutes and he still hasn't come. I am sulky the entire time through dinner. Finally, Tobias comes sprinting into the cafeteria and runs directly to our table, sliding into the seat next to me. For some reason, Christina smiles and whispers something to Will, who begins smiling too. "Did I miss something?" I snap at them. They don't answer, they just keep on smiling. Tobias grins at me and I give him a death glare. "Where have YOU been all day?! I tried calling you and you never answered." He had the grace to look slightly ashamed, saying, "I know I should have called you and I'm sorry. I was getting something made for you at the jewelry store and I wanted it to be a surprise." I looked at him curiously. In answer, he got down on one knee and took out a ring. I gasped, covering my hands with my mouth. The whole cafeteria became silent, all the heads turned towards us. "Tris Prior, I was intrigued by you since I first helped you out of the net and announced you as the first jumper. During initiation I steadily fell in love with you as everyone around you called you a weak stiff and you continuously proved them wrong, by being top in everything. I see in you a strength which I have never seen in another person before. I know that we have only been together for five months, but it has been long enough for me to know that you are the only person I will ever love and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I didn't even answer, I just pressed my mouth to his which I think, was answer enough. The whole cafeteria was stomping their feet and banging their cups on the table, but I had eyes only for Tobias. Then I hear a squeal right next to me. "OMG THIS IS PERF! TEN FOREVER!" Christina yells. We all laugh, then I I hold out my hand so he can put the ring on it. I looked at it closely for the first time. It was beautiful, a simple golden band with three different colors of diamonds on top of each other. They got smaller as they reached the top so It looked like a flower. The first diamond was tinted black, the second gray and the third blue. I looked at him and he whispered in my ear. "A constant reminder of your divergence, and just how special you really are." **PLEASE READ MY MESSAGE BELOW AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS!**

 **Yes it's sappy I know, DON'T JUDGE ME! So should I do like a 5 years later? some kind of epilogue? OR should I do a part 2 of I dare you to have sex which is 5 years later, OR should I just end the story here? GIVE ME FEEDBACK SO I CAN EITHER WRITE A CONTINUATION OR BEGIN A NEW STORY!**


	5. THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER IT'S AN UPDATE!

Hi guys,

I wanted to thank everyone for all the support and ideas, they've been really helpful in adding to the story.

I made the decision to kind of smush all your ideas together, so I will be doing a wedding and the after party will be candor or dauntless part 2! Then I will do

a five years later thing (which won't be too long unless I get requests too add to it) and then the story will be over:( Hopefully, I can upload again during this

week. In other news, I'm writing a new story so please check it out and tell me if you like it (when I post it obviously). Thanks and I hope you guys like the

next part!


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I was really busy but I'm glad to see that most people are still following the story. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter!**

 **9 Months Later**

 **Tris POV**

I slipped on black heels, to match the tight dress I wore. Christina, Marlene and Shauna were wearing the exact same ones. Soon after Tobias proposed to me, their boyfriends proposed to them. So we decided that we should all get married on the same day. It was tomorrow and I was so excited. Tonight was our last game of candor or dauntless before we were officially tied down forever. It was basically a dauntless version of a bachelor/bachelorette party. We were all really excited because we knew that all there dares and truths, would go farther than they ever had before. When we got to Zeke's apartment, all the guys were sitting in the living room in a circle. When they looked up, all their jaws dropped. I walked over to Tobias saying, "I hope you aren't staring at the other girls Four. Don't forget that it's me your marrying tomorrow." I joked. Tobias couldn't say anything for about another 5 minutes. Finally he stammered out that I looked good. He was so sexy, even when he was stuttering like there was no tomorrow. Zeke finally tore his eyes away from Shauna and said, "Okay guys, seeing as none of us are sufficiently buzzed, I suggest we start with a short game of never have I ever." We all agreed and walked to the Kitchen. I started with, "Never have I ever given a hand job to my fiancee under the table in the cafeteria." We all laughed as Shauna and Chris both took a shot, blushing furiously. Will and Zeke were avoiding eye contact with everyone. "Never have I ever had a threesome" Marlene shouted. It was mine and Tobias' turn to blush as we both took a shot. Everyone laughed. Uriah was the next one to speak. "Never have I ever had sex in the training room for the transfer initiates. Again, Tobias and I took a shot. Everyone looked amazed except Uriah and Christina. I had told Christina after and Uriah had walked in on us. But hey, it wasn't like I had meant to have sex with them there, we were both just full of adrenaline and one thing lead to another. Zeke was the first one to speak, his comment directed at Four. "Jeez buddy, you went from having no sex life to having the best sex life." Everyone laughed. After several more questions we were all slightly tipsy and extremely embarrassed. Then we went back to the living room to start Candor or Dauntless.

 **Tobias POV**

Tris sat in my lap, wiggling around to try and find a comfortable position. I moaned softly and grabbed her hips. "Stop moving so much." I playfully. She giggled and squirmed around even more, until I was hard. I glared at her, saying "I will so get you back for that." She kissed me, until I hear Uriah saying, "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" She looked at him skeptically. "What do you think Uri?" He grinned evilly. I dare you to make out with Zeke until he has a boner. She sighed, then slid off my lap and walked over to Zeke. The group had agreed before we started the game that the only dares were were allowed to refuse, were one's that went beyond grinding. I really wanted to punch Uriah as she straddled him then began kissing him. After a few short minutes she got off him, to reveal a sizable bulge in his pants. Tris shot Shauna an apologetic look, which Shauna returned with a smile to show that there were no hard feelings. Then Shauna shot a death glare at Uriah. He would be lucky to escape this alive with me and Shauna after him. Tris was determined for revenge as well. After a few more dares and truths which left Will shirtless (he was dared to have a threesome with Peter and Christina) it was Tris' turn to ask a question. "Uri, I dare you to go to the pit, and shout to the person of my choice it they will give you a blow job. You have to say it loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear. If the person says yes, bring them back here so Mar can punch them. If they say no, keep begging really loudly until they punch you or slap you." Uriah turns bright red but gets up to follow Tris to the pit.

 **Tris POV**

Uriah turned a light shade of green after I pointed to Lynn. I had just enough time to get out my phone to take a video before he ran up to her and screamed, "Lynn, will you give me a blow job?!" Everyone started laughing, except Lynn. She started punching the living daylights out of him screaming, "You are engaged you bastard!" I quickly rushed up to stop her, before Uriah was beaten to death. After I explained that it was only a dare, she let out a growl and stomped away. I helped Uriah up, seeing that he had a bloody nose. Other than that he didn't seem too bad. I had pulled Lynn off of him before she could do any permanent damage. When we got back to Zeke's apartment everyone rolled around the floor with laughter for almost ten minutes. Finally we got up and Uriah asked Tobias, "Four truth or dare?" Tobias seemed to sense that Uri was out for blood, because he said, "Candor." Even so, Uriah flashed us a devilish grin. "Describe in great detail the most recent sex fantasy you had about Tris. Also I am making a rule that I can ask questions while you tell us." Tobias turned bright red, but then inhaled deeply and began to speak.

"Well, it started that we went to lunch with the dauntless leaders. Tris was sitting next to me and she took my hand and put it in her underwear so I could feel how wet she was. I had a very short meeting with them in my office in a few minutes, just to discuss the batch of initiates coming that year. I had it every year so it wasn't really an important meeting. Tris knew this, so she put her hand on my inner thigh then whispered to me, "I'll see you in your office, I'm going to suck you off under your desk." Then she gets up and shakes the hand of all the dauntless members and pretends she has something to do with Christina. About five minutes later we go to my office and I sit behind my desk. I thought she was kidding at first because I didn't realize she was there, but a couple minutes into the meeting I feel her hands unbuckling my belt, then she gives me a blowjob." "Is that it?" Uriah asks. "She just gave you a blow job?"

"Yes." Tobias says, but Christina immediately says "Four your totally lying! Tell us the rest." Tobias turns bright red then mumbles, "Fine. After the meeting is over I still hadn't cum because Tris was smart enough not to do that. I got up to shake their hands, then they left. Tris got up from under table then told me that she wanted to practice training initiates, because she was going to help me train them that year. She asked me if I would pretend to be an initiate and I said I would. Then she told me that as an initiate, I needed to learn how to get face cowardice. I needed to be punished for my cowardice. Then she ordered me to eat her out, so I did." Uriah interrupted "What did she do while you ate her out?" Tobias looked at him like he was crazy. "That is the most perverted question I have ever heard. But whatever. She came, obviously and she screamed my name too. Then she ordered me to strip and I did. She cleared my desk and then straddled me. She said that I was improving, but I needed to continue to push myself. She said I needed to refine my technique then said that she would give me one on one training. Then we had sex on my desk." By this time, Tobias was a deep shade of red and I was avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room, as they howled with laughter. Tobias quickly changed the subject. "Christina, I dare you to play are you nervous with Tris." Damn. I knew he was gonna get me back for giving him a boner when we first started the game. I guess this is his revenge. But he made a mistake, because I can easily turn this one on him.

 **Christina POV**

I walk into the center of our groups circle with Tris. Why would Four want to humiliate Tris? Then she whispers in my ear and explain what happened. Then she tells me that we have to take it as far as possible. I swallow nervously, then nod. I quickly go tell Will what she told me than give him a swift kiss on the cheek. Usually if the two people playing this game aren't a couple, one person just says that they are nervous, then the game is over. But we have other plans. I put my hand on her waist, saying, "Are you nervous?" "No" she replies. I put my hands on her boobs. "Are you nervous?" "I could never be nervous around you Chrissy. Unless we are going shopping. In which case, I am terrified." We all laugh and I put my hands under her but and lift her onto me so that she is straddling me. "Are you nervous?" "No" She replies in a fake breathy voice, trying to seem aroused. I try to do the same as I put my hand over her vagina and say, "Are you nervous?" "Yes" She replies and then we both kiss. I looked sideways at Four who looked shocked and more than a little hurt. Tris saw this too. Suddenly neither of us could contain our laughter anymore. We laughed even harder when we saw everyone looking at us in confusion. After a minute, we explained what happened and pretty soon, everyone was laughing with us. Finally Tris speaks up again. "I guess you learned your lesson not to mess with me Four. I'm the only one who can do that in our relationship." Then she went over and kissed him. I kissed Will after a minute too. Finally, I said, "Guys, if you want bags under your eyes during your own wedding then be my guest, but the girls need their beauty sleep. Then I dragged the girls out of the apartment.

 **Give me reviews and requests and I'll see what I can do (no need to say that I'm going to hell for my dirty mind, because I already know.) I promise to update again as soon as I can!**


End file.
